<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Pack by Maone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698287">His Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone'>Maone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Andre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Andre loves his family sniff, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Implied, Omega Semir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre and Semir can't find a babysitter for the day, so they bring their daughter Hana to work, but things don't turn out as well as they were hoping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna Engelhardt has been in the process of debriefing some of the most recent reported changes along the highway A4 when she heard the hallway beyond her door come to life. She ignored it at first, but the excited voices growing stronger soon had her standing up from her seat and walking over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was met with most of her officers huddled around Andrea’s table, cooing excitedly at whatever was beyond the human barrier they created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” She asked out loud and the group stopped and turned to face her. As they parted, Anna could finally see what sent her colleagues into such a frenzy, revealing her secretary sitting at her desk and in her arms cradling a toddler with a violet bow in her light brown hair. The baby girl’s pale blue eyes looked up at her, while her tiny hands held onto a small stuffed toy of a squirrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna raised a surprised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Hana doing here?” She queried and the others watched her approach Andrea who looked at her guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semir’s mother had to go to her doctor, so they asked me to watch her.” Andrea explained, shifting the squirming toddler on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have I been informed about this first? How do you intend to watch her with all the work you’re meant to do today?” Anna crossed her arms across her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Andrea started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to watch over Hana too, don’t worry boss!” Herzberger joined in with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna looked at him disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So none of you will get any job done? Right, right, forget it.” Anna walked around Andrea’s desk and took the toddler from her, Andrea shook her head quickly. “No, wait chief, she’s scared of-” she stopped when Hana remained quiet and simply blinked at the Alpha lady holding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems perfectly fine to me, Andrea. I’m taking Hana to my office, that way she won’t distract you all from doing your job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room echoed with muted protest, but Anna shushed them and began walking to her office and Anna tutted at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop complaining and get back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea stared after her in disbelief, along with Herzberger and Bonrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not crying…” Bonrath muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna carried the toddler to her office and closed the door behind her and looked at the pouting little girl, pressing her finger against the tiny nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re a big boss.” Anna said, smiling at Hana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre showed up at the office before Semir and immediately noticed the glum expression on Andrea’s face as she tapped away on her computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around her workspace, realizing something was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my daughter?” The Alpha demanded with a frown. The Beta raised her eyes towards him and pointed at Engelhardt’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss took her to the office, believe it or not. She’s been watching over her for the past three hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre turned to Engelhardt’s office and back to Andrea, pointing at the office in puzzlement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....The boss is babysitting my daughter?” He asked, Andrea nodded. “The same infant that’s been screaming her head off whenever she was held by another Alpha?” Andrea nodded again, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hear any screaming.” Andre added, but he was assured his daughter was inside the office, catching her scent mingling with the other Alpha in the room. Hana was terrified of Alphas after she was born and for a while Andre couldn’t even hold his daughter, as whenever Semir tried to hand her over, she’d start to have a crying fit and wouldn’t stop until Andre left the room and Semir pressed her against his bare skin, the scent of Omega enveloping her in secure blanket and calming her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only began to accept her father when Semir kissed and hugged him while holding her in his arms. She got used to the new strong scent mingling with the one of her birth father and Andre was finally able to hold her without needing Semir to be there at all times, the poor Omega was grateful for the change as having to care for Hana on his own took its toll on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she cried in the middle of the night, the Omega whined restlessly and Andre saw an opportunity to bond with his daughter at last; he kissed Semir’s shoulder, telling him to stay, hearing a sigh of gratitude, and got up to walk over to Hana’s cradle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held back as much of his scent as he could, not wanting to overwhelm her fragile senses and carefully picked her up, pausing halfway through when she hiccuped and whined, but miraculously...stopped crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took her to the bathroom to change her and she stared at him with that awed look, Andre was speechless with the love that he felt in that very moment for his child. His and Semir’s, they made this beautiful little girl together. Andre finished changing Hana and carried her back to her cradle before climbing back into the bed. He thought that Semir was already long asleep by that time, but the Omega rolled around to face him, reaching out for him until Andre shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you she would love you eventually.” Semir mumbled, snuggling against his mate. Andre pressed a kiss to his Omega’s temple and sighed, pleased smile spreading across his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, when Tom came to visit, they wanted to put some distance between them in case Hana got scared, but surprisingly she accepted Tom with less fuss than she did her own Alpha father and even though Tom couldn’t hold her, because that was too far in her little mind and Semir hardly let anybody hold her, being the protective mother-hen that he was, she didn’t cry when he was near her and Andre was probably more outraged at that than he should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom’s scent isn’t as strong as yours, that’s why she’s not afraid of him.” Semir tried to reassure his mate, but Andre still felt jealousy flow through his bloodstream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They consulted a doctor about approaching Hana’s fear of Alphas and the doctor explained that their daughter is simply too sensitive to the dominant scent which evokes fear in her. That didn’t determine whether she was an Omega like her birth father, they didn’t show this early, but it showed that Hana wouldn’t be able to go to regular kindergarten and possibly school if her symptoms wouldn’t cease as she grew up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Semir returned to work, his mother became their child’s babysitter, as she was an Omega herself. On the rare occasions that Semir brought Hana to work, he ensured that she had something to block out the other Alpha’s scent and that’s when she started carrying her stuffed squirrel toy, which carried both Semir’s and Andre’s scent and made it possible for Hana to be carried by others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre wasn’t too happy with their colleagues crowding his daughter and wanting to hold her and Semir scolded him when he ended up growling at Herzberger when the older colleague requested to hold Hana. He couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the more they brought Hana to the office, the more Andre got used to the idea that yes, it’s okay for others to hold her if she’s not afraid of them, because the moment she’d start crying, Andre would take her from the offending hands and Semir would roll his eyes and say ‘She was perfectly okay with being held by them, but the moment she saw her daddy it became a problem. I think she’s doing it on purpose just so she can have you rescue her’. Andre shrugged and kissed his daughter’s chubby cheek, Semir leaned in, following his mate’s example and kissed their daughter’s other cheek, drawing a giggle out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it all circled back to this day, Andre knocked on Engelhardt’s office door and entered.To his surprise, Hana wasn’t only unusually quiet, she was asleep. Her cheek pressed against their chief’s chest while she worked on her paperwork, when Andre entered, she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Andre, did you finish your assignment?” She asked calmly, ignoring his look of utter disbelief at the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I came back as soon as I was finished, I was going to watch Hana until Semir returned, but you apparently took care of that.” He stared at his daughter’s sleeping form. “How did you do that? She was always absolutely terrified of other Alphas.” He wondered as Anna stood up and handed the slumbering toddler to her father. Her toy loosely held against her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was completely fine with me, maybe she’s just afraid of male Alphas?” She suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre looked down at his daughter, unsure what to make of this. He thanked his boss for watching over Hana and walked out of the office, some of his colleagues waiting on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was completely quiet in there the whole time!” Herzberger whispered in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s not afraid of Alpha’s anymore?” Andrea suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre shrugged, not sure what to think of it himself. Hana was definitely afraid of Alphas the day before when Semir took her to a park and she started sobbing when a cyclist rode past them and she wouldn’t calm down until he picked her up and cradled her for the next ten minutes. Andre hasn’t really paid attention whether all of the Alphas Hana came in contact with were males, so he couldn’t really say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semir returned to the station not long after, Hana was awake by then and shrieked excitedly, Andre setting her on the ground so she could wobble her way to her papa. She spread her tiny little arms and stopped right against Semir’s leg, raising her hands up towards him, squishing her fists wanting to be picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, sweetie! You’re going to outrun your father soon at this rate.” He laughed and lifted her up, giving her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And outgrow your daddy.” Tom said walking past his partner, giving Hana a cheeky smile until she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if she’s five meters tall, she’s still going to be my baby girl.” Semir said as they walked to their office, Andre following his mate after exchanging a welcoming kiss. Sitting down in his chair, Semir gently placed his daughter on the ground, letting her wobble around the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she wasn’t too fussy while we were away? I’d hate to have Engelhardt complete forbid us from bringing her, she likes the people here.” He looked questioningly at his mate. Andre shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was with the boss when I came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked up from where he was gently guiding Hana away from his drawers. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hana was asleep on top of her when I returned. She was completely fine with being held by her.” Andre explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Semir exchanged a look of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s fine with female Alphas?” Tom suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the boss thought too.” Andre said while Semir looked away, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s possible…” he muttered and Andre looked at his mate. “I can’t remember any incident with a female Alpha up to this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a good news though isn’t it? If she’s fine with females, maybe she’ll be fine with male Alphas too, eventually?” Tom said hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir smiled. “Still putting your hopes up that she’ll let you hold her before she’s too big to carry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shrugged. “I’m her godfather, so yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by ear piercing shriek, Andre and Semir simultaneously jumping to their feet, Semir rushed to the now crying toddler, picking her up and trying to soothe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it darling?” He asked worriedly, rubbing her back gently as she continued to cry. But then a sudden powerful scent caught Semir’s attention and he turned to Andre anxiously, his mate as well as his partner now aware of the unknown presence as well and both moving to stand by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t your usual Alpha scent, this was a threatening scent of an angry Alpha and soon enough they all heard shouting coming from the hallway and definite sound of struggle. Everybody was standing up from their seat, looking at what was going on, as two officers struggled with a suspect, the large man shaking them off with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semir rocked his distraught daughter in his arms, his pheromones slowly growing stronger as he attempted to block out the offending scent of an enraged Alpha, that unfortunately meant the Alpha caught the overpowering smell of an Omega and his attention snapped to the room they were currently in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semir you’ve gotta stop, you’re riling him up.” Andre growled, staring dead eye at the man, still struggling with the officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta calm her down somehow, Andre!” Semir snapped. Now pacing with Hana back and forth, nuzzling her, muttering comforting words to her as she continued to weep. At this point even Engelhardt rushed out of her office, shouting as the struggle continued and  Tom was about to rush in to assist his colleagues but Andre shot his arm out and stopped him. Tom looked at him angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here with Semir.” Andre more or less ordered and ran out of the room just as the man kicked one of the officers through a glass door, shattered glass flying everywhere, Andre’s fist connected with the man’s face before he straightened up from the hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy was massive and it was apparent that he would match Andre’s strength, if not worse. Fists were flying and people were shouting, several officers stood there with their guns drawn, but to their astonishment, the enraged Alpha was not backing down no matter what and Andre could see why as he dodged another flying fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha’s eyes were staring at the office across the room. Where Tom stood with his own gun drawn at the door, his own pheromones now mingling with the Omega’s as adrenaline flowed through his blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, you fuck.” Andre hissed and delivered a hard kick to the other Alpha’s leg, making him howl in pain and grab at the injured limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, the Alpha stood up despite the damage Andre was inflicting on him and tried to move towards the office. Andre promptly dragged him right back, slamming him against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha sneered at him, even as he was overpowered at last, several officers jumping on top of him now. Andre wiped the blood off his lip and spat more of it on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bringin’ your Omega with his pup to work, not a smart idea pal.” The Alpha showed him a bloody grin.”Just askin’ for trouble, smellin’ like that…” He licked his lips and despite warning shouts from Engelhardt, Andre kicked the Alpha straight in the face, effectively knocking him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without a second thought, he stalked back towards the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andre that was not necessary!” Engelhardt shouted at him as he walked past her. He stopped and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe, but it felt good.” He sniffed and walked past Tom. Semir looked at him in worry and then at their daughter who was now asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too much for her, she passed out.” He said anxiously, Andre pulled his mate close and ran a hand through his daughter’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be okay, let’s just take her home.” He said and exchanged a look with Tom, nodding at him.”Thanks.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for keeping my family safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>